Permission
by Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay
Summary: Leia and Han's take Bail to Naboo to show him off to their family there.
1. Permission

Set in my Alternate Universe.

Leia asks her father how he feels about her marrying Han.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Leia paced her room in the Jedi Temple. She felt Ani's curiosity.

"Han asked me to marry him." She told him.

Ani said nothing.

"He already asked Luke for permission but I wanted to know how you felt."

Silence.

"Well, how do you feel?" Leia prompted.

"He's a great pilot and he cares about you. I have a lot of respect for Han Solo. If you wish to marry him than you have my blessing." Ani said at last.

Leia smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you!" She whispered.

"I wanted to be married on Naboo, the Holy Men are known for their abilities to keep secrets and I want to get married at Varykino." She said.

"You want to be married secretly?" Ani asked.

"The Alderaanian Council would throw a fit and either forbid me from marrying Han or insist on a huge wedding." Leia explained.

"What about children?" Ani asked.

"I'll hide in the Temple before my condition becomes obvious." Leia answered.

She felt Ani's glee in the Force.

"If you haven't told that smuggler yes yet go tell him now." Ani said, obviously smiling.

Leia smiled and she left to give Han her answer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Do you want to read about the wedding?


	2. Wedding

You asked for it!

Han and Leia's wedding.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ani walked beside her; leading her to Han.

Ahsoka, Jixton, their son Denis, veterans from the 501st, several Jedi that had survived the Purge, their families, her grandparents, aunt, uncle, cousins and their children were on either side of her.

The only people not present that were family were her mother and Bail Organa.

"This one of the happiest days of my life." Ani whispered.

"I wish mom could be here." Leia whispered softly.

"She is always with you Leia." Ani whispered back.

Finally they reached Han.

Ani handed her over and took a place with a petite woman in a cloak.

Leia listened to the Holy Man as he recited the ancient words of marriage.

When he was done Leia reached up and started to braid the clump of free hair. In a minute she had completed a Devotion Braid.

"I am yours from now until the Force ceases to exist." She said to Han.

"And I am yours from now until then." Han said.

They kissed and everyone cheered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leia was talking with Ahsoka when she noticed that Ani was still with the mysterious petite woman; watching the sun set.

"Ahsoka, do you know the Jedi talking with Ani?" Leia asked.

Ahsoka turned and examined the woman.

"I don't think that she's a Jedi Leia." Ahsoka told Leia.

Leia frowned,

"Then who is she?" Leia asked. Her father interacted with very few Living people. In fact he only interacted with her, Luke, Ahsoka, a few other Jedi and sometimes he'd interact with Jix and Han but that was it.

Ahsoka shrugged.

"Why don't you ask him?" She said.

Leia nodded and walked across the veranda towards.

The woman turned and fooled with her cloak.

"Hello Leia," The woman whispered.

Ani turned, reached up and tried to lower the woman's hood but the woman slapped his hand away.

"Who's your new friend?" Leia asked.

In response Ani led them into the deep shadows and quickly lowered the woman's hood; revealing that she was just like Ani: a ghost.

"Leia," Ani said softly. "This is your mother."

Leia stared at the woman.

"Hello Leia." She whispered.

"What are you doing here?" Leia managed to ask.

"I can't answer that question but I wanted to be here for your marriage."

"Have you met Luke yet?" Leia asked.

Padmé nodded.

"I can't stay much longer. But I am truly happy for you."

xxxxxxxx

In the next post Bail is born!


	3. Son

First things first. I had a reviewer wondering why Leia needed permission to get married.

My father asked my grandfather for permission to marry my mother and she had been married before and then she asked her father how he felt about my dad when he proposed. Han was making sure that it was okay with Luke before he proposed and then Leia, who has a level of respect for her father in my AU, wanted to know how he felt about Han and wanted his blessing. Understand? I'm glad we had this conversation.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Leia smiled down at her sleeping son..

He was only hours old but he was perfect.

"We have to name him." Han's voice said softly.

Leia nodded.

"I want to name him after someone that's special to me but I can't decide on a name." Leia said.

Han tilted his head to one side.

"Well we are not naming him after your father because we all know who his father is." Han said seriously, but there was a smile on his face.

"_He is a handsome child." _Her mother's voice said. _"He will go far."_

Leia nodded.

"We could just call him 'Son'." Han suggested.

"I met someone known as Son and he was a very unpleasant to put it mildly." Ani muttered.

Leia shook her head.

"Ani met someone unpleasant called Son."

Han sighed.

"I was just kidding Sweetheart." He said.

"Bail is a nice name." Ani suddenly said.

Leia tilted her head back. Considering the name.

"_Are you sure?" _She asked.

Ani nodded.

"I always had the utmost respect for Bail Organa." Ani replied.

Leia nodded.

"How about Bail?" Leia asked Han.

Han stared at her.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "I mean we can always name him Anak."

Leia shook her head.

"Not now. Perhaps another child." Leia said.

"Besides Bail kept me safe from the Emperor. I should honor him somehow since I have forsaken the Organa name and the title as a princess." Leia said.

The baby stretched and yawned.

Han nodded.

"Bail is a good first name, now what about his middle name?" Han asked.

Leia stared at the ceiling, lost in thought.

"How about Ruwee, after your grandfather." Han suggested.

"Bail Ruwee Solo." Leia said thoughtfully then smiled.

"I like it and I am sure that both men would be honored to have namesakes." She said.

Leia leaned over and kissed Han.

xxxxx


	4. Family Time

Sorry this took so long but I was going over the reviews and discovered that someone requested a scene.

This viggie contains breast feeding. If that makes you uncomfortable than I apologize but it is a natural occurrence in many woman that have given birth and my mom was never embarrassed by it.

xxxx

It had been a week since Bail's birth and they had journeyed to Naboo to show off the newest member of the family.

Leia smiled as Luke held his nephew close and made soft noises that sounded a lot like cooing.

"He's a beautiful child." Her grandmother, Jobal, commented.

"Why he have funny hair?" Pooja's oldest daughter, Winona, asked. "Because that's how we wanted him to look like." Leia said.

At that moment Bail wailed.

"He wants you." Luke said, carefully giving the tiny child to Leia.

"You should have one Luke." Han said. "You are excellent with kids." Luke blushed but didn't say anything.

"You like Mara Kryze." Leia said.

"I barely know her!" Luke said. "Besides I teach her how to meditate. It would be inappropriate for me to have a relationship with her." Luke stated.

Everyone shared knowing looks.

"I am not attracted to Mara!" Luke said; causing several people to laugh.

"When do you have to get back to Coruscant?" Ruwee asked, changing the subject..

"We shouldn't leave Kira alone for too long, but she and Ahsoka can hold down the fort for at least two weeks." Luke said.

"That is a relief." Sola said. "You have so little time to yourselves."

"We knew what we were getting into when we decided that we wanted to restore the Jedi Order." Leia explained.

"So, how many people know about Bail?" Ryoo asked. "Only the Jedi and everyone here." Leia answered.

"That makes sense since you have yet to announce your marriage to Han." Sola commented as she observed Bail try to suck on Leia's blouse.

"People are going to find out eventually." Jobal commented. "Nothing can stay a secret for forever."

"We will try to keep it as quiet as possible until we are ready to reveal our marriage." Han said.

Leia grabbed a blanket, opened her blouse, draped the blanket over herself and allowed Bail to nurse.

Winona stared in fasination.

"What are you doing?" She asked. "Feeding Bail." Leia answered. "Why?" Winona asked. "Because he is hungry." Leia answered.

"Have you ever seen a mother pitten with her babies?" Leia asked the young girl. Winona nodded. "Well that's what I am doing." She explained.

Winona's mouth was a perfect O.

"So you have milk in you?" The little girl asked. "Winona!" Pooja said, her face red.

"Pooja, it is natural for her to be curious." Jobal said.

Leia nodded.

"At least she's learning from family then someone else." Luke said, his face slightly red.

"Want me to burp him?" Han asked as Leia lowered Bail from her breast. Leia nodded and carefully handed Bail over to his father.

"So what do you think he's going to be when he gets older?" Ryoo asked.

Leia shrugged.

"He has a lot of potential so he could be nearly anything in the Jedi Order." She answered. "But I do know that he is going to go far."

xxxxx

This is the end of this fic.

Feel free to check out my other fics.


End file.
